


Release

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Self-Reflection, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: Honestly, a little drabble to help get out some negative emotions.[Elsa x Reader]
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Reader





	Release

The mountain grows silent save for the desperate moaning of the wind. Thickened clouds gather about the ripples and waves, the edges and jags of the rocky plains. Swirling snow flurries dance about you, tickling your cheeks, melting into your cheeks, resembling crystalline tears. Trembling fingers gather the woolen cloak about your shoulders.

But, even this frigid air could not compare with the cold seeping through your veins into your weak, tired heart. 

Not even you could pinpoint the exact origin of these swelling emotions. 

The weight cause you to wither and crumble. 

What are once delicate flakes pile into a thickened veil of white piling high about your ankles. The anxiety clenches your chest, and your throbbing heart crushes your ribs with its aggressive pace. The biting cold numbs you from your fingertips down to your covered limbs. 

Not even the chill of the mountain compared with the frozen wind inside you.

You wander alone, isolated with the tempest within, cycling, repeating. Your legs tremble at the burden you carry, yet you possess not the strength nor the courage to let it go.

But, as you gaze ahead, at the lithe figure speeding before you with a new found purpose and excitement, a weak, tired graces the curve of your dry, cracking lips. Despite her regality, she to suffers. She suffers from an inner, whirling storm, one that fills here with anxieties and fear you know all too well. As glittering icy crystals pour from her elegant fingertips, she breaks free from the chains restricting her from her capabilities, from _hope._

You gulp the hard lump gathering in your throat. A little pool of jealousy bubbles in the pit of your stomach. Oh, how you long for a sense of freedom like this. How you so pine for a sense of peace to break away from this pain and suffering, a kind that so consumed you, you fail to see any other way of life. The light at the end of your tunnel flickers and dwindles, threatening to extinguish forever. 

She glances over her shoulder back at you, her eyes, bluer than the richest of sapphires, sparkle with glee. Her face seems to glow with the most heavenly light you n’ere saw thence. Then, a bright smile lightens her features. Without uttering a word, you perceive every thing she wants to tell you:

 _Don’t give up!_ she seems to say. _It will be okay! You will be set free!_

_Let it go._

And finally, you release the pent up torment inside you,

and you breathe.

With the excitement of a child, she grasps your hand with cold fingers and leads you up the magnificent staircase of ice, leading to the rolling peaks of the mountains. 

You fail to understand how you are to heal from these injures and scars left behind, but with the guidance of this angel of ice, you still hold on to the dance flame, now turned blue from her touch.

But, you sense that the key lies close,

and you will be set free.

You will be released.

You will _let it go._


End file.
